


An Appeal from the Fanfiction Fans over on Goodreads

by aFanofFanFiction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), One Direction (Band), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Goodreads, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aFanofFanFiction/pseuds/aFanofFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heartfelt reply to the adverse publicity about fanfiction on Goodreads</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Appeal from the Fanfiction Fans over on Goodreads

Hi Guys,  


We love your fanfic over on Goodreads, please forgive us if we sometimes get over-enthusiastic. We truly are fans of the authors here and the shows in question. We were very sad that so many authors removed their profiles along with our reviews. We are not monsters, just fans!

A little bit about Goodreads. This is a website for _readers_ to record and review the books they have read, both published _and_ unpublished, all in the same place. Any member with 50+ books can become a ‘Goodreads Librarian’ who can then add/edit books and author profiles themselves. We enjoy the GR community and discussing the fic we read. You can find the fanfiction listings [here.](https://www.goodreads.com/shelf/show/fan-fiction)

All your GR author profiles have been stripped back to basics. Each story carries a description and url link back to AO3. N.B. no _story content_ is uploaded. We try to always credit cover art, sometimes you need to expand the text to see it.

We would be delighted if you became a ‘Goodreads Author.’ You can then control the content of your profile and edit your own books. Here's [ how.](https://www.goodreads.com/help/show/180-how-do-i-join-the-author-program)

If you still wish to alter or remove your profile you can now [contact Goodreads](https://www.goodreads.com/about/contact_us) and just ask, but _please_ first check out the site with an open mind. Remember that all your fans' reviews will be deleted as well as your profile. Be sure to leave a polite note on your AO3 profile to prevent GR Librarians from adding you in the future.

With love from all your GR fans xx


End file.
